


I've got the feeling

by Little_Firestar84



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Transformers: Age of Extinction (2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 22:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are two things that Cade is scared off- that Tessa will come to resent him, or that he'll end up like people like Meucci, Tesla or Tucker...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've got the feeling

**Author's Note:**

> This almost triple drabble is what happens when you are watching Age of Extintion on your seat on Saturday Evening, with your purring kitty on your lap. Trust me- kitties give the greatest inspirations...

He tells Tessa that he is like any other inventor- that he’ll eventually make it, that it’s just a matter of time. 

But, in truth, there are two things that Cade is actually scared of- two things that are always in his mind.

First, the _eventually_. That he could indeed make it, at the end, but too late, when his baby girl ( _his baby_ ) will already have her life ruined (by him, a boy, or whatever) or will be sick and tired of him.

Second… he knows all too well that there’s a good chance ( _too good a chance, like 99.9% chance)_ that he’ll end up like people like Nikola Tesla, Antonio Meucci or maybe Preston Tucker. People (inventors, revolutionaries, geniuses) who didn’t make it. Who were recognized decades ( _decades!_ ) after their _deaths._

As he looks from afar at his baby girl leaving with her friends, and he lazily scratches the back of his head (pretending to be as childish, naïve and careless as she thinks he is), he gets ready to get back to work on the “new” truck he found inside that old theatre. 

He has a strange feeling, thought, about the whole thing; somehow he thinks- no, he _knows_ \- that this is going to change everything, even if he can’t put his finger on how exactly this will work. He just feels like neither of those scenarios will come true any longer.

Deep down, he doesn’t know how, nor why, but he _knows_ that, somehow, when it comes to that “new” truck of his… well, he has the distinct feeling that there’s more to it than it meets the eye. 

**Author's Note:**

> Nikola Tesla is mostly famous for his work on alternating current, the induction motor and the torpedo (among the other things); Meucci is now considered the inventor of the telephone (whereas Graham-Bell was the first to register the patent), and Preston Tucker was the first to intend the car as we do nowadays, with many features that became stradards decades after his deadth (ioncluding a brand new idraulic guidance system).


End file.
